


Bet you expected something else

by PixelGa1axy, S4mmyS4m



Series: Y/Ns' bizarre adventures [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Mention of smut, Sorry Not Sorry, this is not a serious attempt at a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelGa1axy/pseuds/PixelGa1axy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4mmyS4m/pseuds/S4mmyS4m
Summary: You go on a blind date with Mishima and things kinda get really out of hand
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Reader
Series: Y/Ns' bizarre adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098323
Kudos: 2





	Bet you expected something else

"Sorry I'm late. I've probably made a pretty bad impression already," Mishima had said with a smile as he sat down opposite you exactly seven minutes and thirty-two seconds late to your first date.  
Now you both studied the menu in front of you, neither had said much yet, so you decided to strike up a conversation. "This menu is huge!" you comment.  
"You know what else is huge?" Mishima asks with a smile.  
You freeze in shock and fall off your chair, you didn’t expect that.  
"Oh my god, Y/N! Are you ok?" he asks as he gets up off his chair and drops down beside you.  
"I'm fine." you say sitting up, "When did you start making jokes like that?" you ask, still in shock.  
"I always have." he says confused.  
"But Mishima!" you scream, "This is so unlike you!" Had all the fanfictions you'd been reading lied to you? Was he not the shy guy of your dreams that would mercilessly fuck you once you put on a maid outfit?  
He blinks confused. "Unlike me?" he asks, "This is the first time we've talked, Y/N. This is a blind date."  
You stare at each other for a moment.  
"How do you think you know me?" he asks as he gets up and takes a step away from you, just out of your reach.  
You really fucked this up. "I've read about you online." you say in a panic.  
"You mean the Article Ohya wrote about me? You think you know me just because of that?" he seems a lot colder now, nothing like the sweet boy you had read about.  
"No, it’s not like that!" you start, but don't continue. What should you say? "I've read smut fanfiction where you ordered a maid to your house and I, the maid, fucked you for free?" He would run, block your number and never talk to you again.  
"It's not like what?", he asks, cutting off your train of thought.  
You get up and start to stammer something about stories of him.  
"You know what?" he says, "I think we're done here." He picks up his wallet and calls the waitress to pay for his drink.  
"No! Please don't leave!", you say, desperate.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected. Sorry and goodbye," he walks past you and out of the restaurant. You really messed this up.  
fuck  
"Have a good day, Mishima. You deserve someone who sees the real you," a waiter beside you says.  
"Like me!" a waitress slams her wallet into your face before screaming, "God I've been waiting to do this dramatic exit for way too long. Fuck this job!"  
The manager runs out of the kitchen screaming, "Sammy Sam you know this is bad for your future."  
"Fuck you! I'm gonna become a Porn star and live in a mansion!", she screams, as she runs out the door.  
"You go girl!" the waiter next to you, with the name placate "Nico Nicole", yells.  
You look around confused and ask, "What is going on?"  
"A fanfiction!" yells Nico Nicole and leaves after Sam.  
"But I usually read those!", you scream.  
Suddenly, Sammy Sam comes back, picks up her wallet and decks you. She puts her sharp 10 cm heel dangerously close to your throat as she steps on your face. "And I'm writing this one so fuck you."  
"Nice!" screams Nico, who is now looking through the door.  
"My fanfiction," Sam says as she picks you up, "My rules." She stabs you a few dozen times before you pass out.

You wake up in a white room with pillow walls. "The experiment was successful!" a doctor next to you exclaims, "You can go home." You get up and look at the doctor. "What happened?" you ask. "I gave you a strong dose of drugs I found on the sidewalk, and whatever they did, you survived. Which means," he pulls out a few pills, "I can take them risk free!" he yells before dry swallowing them.

**Author's Note:**

> S4mmyS4m:  
> I started this as a “What if Mishima made a dirty joke at a date” scenario with Pixel and it went completely off the rails from there. This is edited very lightly, so what you see here is very close to the original conversation.
> 
> PixelGa1axy:  
> It was really fun making this, but I didn't think the conversation would hold any importance until Sam proposed the whole thing as a crackfic. I immediately jumped on and now we are here.


End file.
